peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 25
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 25 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991 *Another in a series apparently running to some 100 volumes of early 1990s compilations by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. *Session recordings: :Cop Shoot Cop, #1. Recorded 1991-02-26, first TX 24 March 1991. No known commercial release. :Boss Hog, one and only session. Recorded 1991-03-03, first TX 30 March 1991. 'Big Fish' and 'Bunny Fly' released on double 7 inch Action Box (Amphetamine Reptile). As JP adds, this session is notable for its brevity (seven and a half minutes). Tracklisting Part One :(JP: 'I cannot adequately convey to you the chaos in which these programes are conceived. My most recent occasional assistant went off to New Zealand for a month and hasn't been in touch since she got back, for which I hardly blame her, but there are times when I think despair is just around the corner. I mention this because I've been trying to find a version of 'Tutti Frutti' that I know I've got somewhere at home, and it's become one of those things, a bit of an obsession. I know it's in there somewhere, but I simply cannot find it because I don't know the name of the artiste, but it is a cracker of a version. If I ever find it, I shall play it to you, and you'll be much impressed. I mention this because while I was looking for it this week, I found a record by someone called Lonnie Dean on Hank Dean Records which, if somebody said to me, "Do you have this record?", I'd have said no.') '' 17 March 1991 *Lonnie Dean: 'God Bless The Waitresses' (Hank Dean) 17 March 1991 *(some chat with Andy Kershaw about this) 17 March 1991 *Paul Leary: 'Dalhart Down The Road (CD-The History Of Dogs' (Rough Trade) 17 March 1991 *Bastro: 'Jefferson-In-Drag (LP-Sing The Troubled Beast)' (Homestead) 17 March 1991 *Shlönk: 'Romance Is Not Dead (EP-Eee Yow)' (Community 3) 23 March 1991 :(JP: 'During the week I wrote a fierce piece, a hysterical piece you might even say, an attack on the compact disc: you know, the usual prejudiced, unreasonable Luddite stuff. It was printed in a London paper, and I never got to see a copy of it, but there is a copy in the Radio 1 lift, so when this programme is over, I shall have to spend five minutes or so riding down in the lift, reading it to make sure they've got it all down right. I mention this because this is only the second compact disc to get into tonight's programme...compact discs tend to get heard last in the scheme of things at Peel Acres.')'' *I Ludicrous: 'Duller Than...(CD-Light & Bitter)' (Rodney, Rodney!) 23 March 1991 *Pitch Shifter: 'Inflammator (LP-Industrial)' (Deaf) 23 March 1991 *Cop Shoot Cop: 'If Tomorrow Ever Comes' (Peel Session) 24 March 1991 *Steel Pole Bath Tub: 'Soul Cannon (LP-Tulip)' (Tupelo Recording Company) prob 24 March 1991 :(JP: 'I bet they love their mothers. What do you think?') *Cop Shoot Cop: 'Drop The Bombs' (Peel Session) 24 March 1991 *Barmy Army: 'Blue Moon (Compilation CD-Pay It All Back Volume Three)' (On-U Sound) JP starts to croon the Marcels version of this title, and consequently starts the wrong track. 24 March 1991 *Hydraulic Systems: 'Hydraulic Systems' (Black Et Noir) 24 March 1991 *Poopshovel: 'Outta My Hair (7 inch)' (Community 3) 30 March 1991 *(JP struggles with the despised technology of the CD: he cannot get the Sonic Youth track he wants to play) Part Two *Cop Shoot Cop: 'Slipped Clutch' (Peel Session) 24 March 1991 *Basti: 'Zombies (LP-Basti)' (Way Cool) 24 March 1991 *Royal Trux: 'Lick My Boots (2xLP-Double Infinitives)' (Drag City) 24 March 1991 *Orb: 'Perpetual Dawn (2xCD-The Orb's Adventures Beyond The Ultraworld)' (Island/Mr. Modo) 24 March 1991 *Cop Shoot Cop: 'Coldest Day Of The Year' (Peel Session) 24 March 1991 :(JP: 'You'll have noticed the 'Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport' influences in that, no doubt.') *Negative FX: 'The Few, The Proud (LP-Negative FX)' (Fundamental) probably 24 March 1991 or 30 March 1991 *Boss Hog: 'Big Fish' (Peel Session) 30 March 1991 *Boss Hog: 'Sugar Bunny/Spanish Fly' (Peel Session) 30 March 1991 *Boss Hog: 'Red Bath' (Peel Session) 30 March 1991 *Slint: 'Nosferatu Man (LP-Spiderland)' (Touch And Go) 30 March 1991 *(an extended sig outro in which JP reminds listeners to move their clocks forward) 30 March 1991 File ;Name *best of peel vol 25 (with introductions) parts 1 & 2 ;Length *00:46:39, 00:47:13 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike *Mooo ;Available ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape